Koufukuna Kekkon
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Naruto, suami dari Hinata. Mereka memiliki seorang putra yang kini berusia tiga tahunan. Naruto bahagia, mereka semua sangat berbahagia. Kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hati, yang terletak pada jiwa serta lahir dari jiwa. Mahligai rumah tangga bahagia, yang didasari dengan rasa kasih dan sayang juga tanggung jawab. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Hinata jatuh cinta kepada suaminya sendiri.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Koufukuna Kekkon © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: OC, diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC, masih berhubungan dengan Marriage Proposal**

.

.

.

**~* Koufukuna Kekkon *~**

Perkawinan/Pernikahan yang Berbahagia

.

.

.

Naruto masih setengah sadar ketika dadanya terasa sesak. Otaknya sudah bangun dari tidur, tetapi matanya masih terpejam. Ia semakin kesulitan untuk mengambil napas, apalagi lehernya seakan tercekik. Rasanya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya pun susah. Seperti ada batu besar yang menindih badannya.

Ya, Tuhan … apakah Naruto akan mati?

Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang.

Pria berkulit tan itu menampakkan iris birunya dengan perlahan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya tak lagi buram. Ia menghela napas panjang setelah surai sewarna miliknya tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Senyumnya mengembang, dan selanjutnya ia mendesis geli, "Astaga…."

Saat ini ia merasa seperti dahan pohon yang dipeluk erat oleh koala. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang putranya sedang tengkurap di dadanya, dengan kedua lengan melingkari lehernya serta kedua kaki yang seolah akan melingkari pinggangnya jika mungkin. Ia masih belum melakukan gerakan yang berarti, membiarkan batitanya melanjutkan tidur. Ia juga membelai anaknya yang berambut pirang itu agar semakin terlelap. Lagipula, hari ini libur, tidak ada salahnya untuk bersantai lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya terenggut oleh pintu putih kamarnya yang terbuka, yang kemudian menampakkan istrinya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah istrinya yang tampak terkejut melihat posisi tidur putra mereka saat ini.

"Katanya mau bangunin Daddy, ternyata malah ikutan tidur," gumam Hinata saat sudah mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Karena gemas, beberapa kali ia menekan lembut pipi tembam putranya dengan salah satu telunjuknya.

"Biarkan dulu," bisik Naruto, "Lagian, Jun sudah sukses membangunkanku." Setelah itu, ia terkekeh tanpa menghentikan belaiannya di punggung putranya. Tetapi, ternyata memang sedikit susah untuk bernapas dalam posisi seperti itu, karena sepertinya bulan ini berat badan si Jun bertambah dengan cepat.

"Sarapannya sudah siap, lho…," kata Hinata.

"Walaupun sudah dingin, masakanmu tetap lezat, kok," balas Naruto yang ingin membiarkan Jun bangun dengan sendirinya.

Wanita berambut gelap itu mengecup pipi Jun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku?" Naruto merasa iri.

Hinata lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar setelah menusukkan telunjuknya di pinggang suaminya yang sensitif.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri mengamati suami dan anaknya berenang bersama. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku rotan yang berada di teras belakang rumahnya yang teduh, sementara Naruto menemani Jun berenang di kolam renang yang dangkal. Di usianya saat ini, Jun sangat senang bermain air. Itu sebabnya, bulan lalu Naruto membangun kolam renang khusus di dekat kolam renang utama, dan diisi air sebatas dada Jun.

Hinata selalu merasa cemas saat Naruto mengajak Jun memasuki kolam utama. Tetapi, ia segera menekan kekhawatirannya karena ia percaya pada Naruto, apalagi Jun juga sudah memakai pelampungnya yang berbentuk katak hijau.

Sejenak Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum sebelum mengambil jarak dari Jun dan membiarkan putranya itu berenang menghampirinya. Ia melakukannya lagi setelah Jun berhasil meraihnya, dan semakin lama jarak yang diambilnya semakin jauh. Namun, ia jadi terkikik dan langsung mengalah karena suatu ketika Jun merajuk tidak mau bergerak. Anaknya yang hampir berusia tiga tahun itu pasti sudah kelelahan.

Naruto menggendong Jun keluar dari air. Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua dengan membawa dua handuk.

"Aku jadi harus menghangatkan makanannya lagi," kata Hinata disertai senyum. Kali ini porsi berenang suami dan anaknya memang sampai lewat jam makan siang.

Hinata membungkus tubuh Jun dengan handuk kecil dan menggantikan Naruto untuk menggendongnya. Tidak lupa ia menyerahkan handuk yang lebih besar untuk sang suami. Dan ia tertawa geli karena Naruto kembali memperlihatkan tampang memelas ketika ia mengatakan hendak memandikan Jun terlebih dahulu.

"Jun mau mandi sama Daddy atau dimandiin Mommy?"

"Mommy…!" seru Jun riang, dan Hinata tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Dan lagi-lagi Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas.

"Mandi cendili, dong," sahut Jun yang mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata begitu menikmati permainan gitar akustik Naruto ketika Jun sedang mengendarai sepeda roda empatnya di halaman depan rumah mereka. Dari teras tempatnya duduk-duduk bersama Naruto, ia bisa sekaligus mengawasi Jun yang melajukan sepedanya dengan pelan dan sedikit kikuk. Ia menyanyi saat Naruto memetik nada yang sudah sangat dikenalnya—_soundtrack_ dari salah satu film animasi produksi Walt Disney yang berjudul Cinderella; _So This is Love_.

_**So this is love, Mmmmmm**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

Hinata menyanyi sambil menatap dua mata menyejukkan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian ia yang merona segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Naruto pura-pura sibuk dengan senar yang dipetiknya.

_**I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm**_

_**And now I know**_

_**The key to all heaven is mine**_

Sesekali Naruto menimpali nyanyian Hinata. Suara merdu istrinya seakan mengajaknya untuk turut melantunkan lagu favoritnya tersebut.

_**My heart has wings, Mmmmmm**_

_**And I can fly**_

Selanjutnya Hinata dan Naruto menyanyi bersama.

_**I'll touch every star in the sky**_

_**So this is miracle that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Mmmmmm**_

_**Mmmmmm**_

_**So this is love**_

Permainan gitar Naruto berhenti bersamaan dengan ajakan Jun untuk bersepeda ke rumah kakek dan nenek Namikaze yang masih berada dalam satu komplek perumahan dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Dirasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan putranya, Naruto langsung meletakkan gitar mengkilatnya di dalam rumah, lalu mengambil sepedanya. Lagipula, bersepeda di sore hari sungguh menyenangkan, dan tentu saja juga berguna untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Jun.

Hinata duduk di boncengan sepeda Naruto, dan Jun dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya yang berwarna hijau. Naruto akan mempercepat kayuhannya saat Jun mendahuluinya. Terkadang ia juga akan pura-pura mengalah untuk membuat putranya gembira. Tetapi, ada kalanya ia tidak akan membiarkan si Jun menang darinya. Untuk kali ini, ia harus kembali mengalah karena Hinata selalu mencubiti perutnya setiap ia berhasil menyalip Jun.

Jun turun dari sepedanya dengan cepat setibanya di halaman rumah kakek dan neneknya. Seolah tidak pernah lelah, ia berlari dengan semangat menghampiri mereka berdua yang tengah berkutat di taman.

"Opa…! Oma…!" panggilnya lantang.

Namikaze Minato yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya sejak menyadari kedatangan anak dan cucunya, kini berjongkok dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Senyumnya merekah, tidak sabar meraih Jun yang berlari ke arahnya. Anak itu begitu aktif dan menggemaskan, ia tidak sabar untuk memberikan pelukan erat serta kecupan sayang. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya melongo dan memeluk angin karena cucu pertamanya tersebut malah menempel pada istrinya yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Kushina mengeluarkan tawa geli karena suaminya masih membeku di tempatnya. Bahkan Naruto dan Hinata juga terkikik melihat keadaan ayah mereka saat ini.

Minato hanya menghela napas pasrah. Namun, ia tidak jadi berdiri sebab Jun secara mendadak memeluknya.

"Aku cudah peluk-peluk Opa," ujar Jun dengan mata berbinar, "nanti beliin meong, ya~"

"Jangan, Pa," sahut Naruto, "Kucing _Otousan_ saja langsung teler di tangan Jun." Ia bersiul-siul seakan tak peduli saat Jun memandangnya tajam dengan pipi menggembung.

"Ayo, masuk yuk," ajak Minato yang mulai melepaskan sarung tangan berkebunnya. Ia menggandeng cucunya yang sepertinya hampir merajuk gara-gara sang ayah.

Di belakang mereka, Kushina membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Ibu dan anak tersebut membiarkan Hinata diliputi rasa penasaran.

"_Ganbatte_," ucap Kushina masih dengan berbisik.

"Yosh, _ganbarimasu_," balas Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Saat Kushina berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa sejajar dengan Minato dan Jun, Hinata langsung bertanya pada Naruto. Tetapi, suaminya itu hanya memberikan kerlingan jail untuknya.

.

.

.

Kediaman yang dihuni Naruto dan Hinata—serta buah hatinya—sudah gelap. Namun, mereka berdua masih bertahan di sofa ruang tengah. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi cahaya temaram, dan televisi di depan mereka sudah dimatikan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya memilih untuk berbincang ringan sebelum mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Dan tidak hanya sekali ini mereka meluangkan waktu untuk berduaan tanpa Jun.

"_Anata_," lirih Hinata, "sebelum menikah denganmu, aku pernah sangat menyukai seorang laki-laki dan aku sangat ingin menikah dengannya."

Naruto tersentak mendengar Hinata berkata demikian. Seketika perasaannya bercampur aduk setelah mencerna pengakuan tersebut. Ia sendiri belum mampu berkata-kata. Ada cemburu yang memburu, sekaligus rasa penasaran yang menerjang. Hinata cantik, tentu saja banyak yang mengharapkan cintanya, dan ia adalah salah seorang dari sekian lelaki yang mencintainya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Hinata mempunyai kriteria tertentu untuk memilih pasangannya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya; apakah ia sudah sesuai dengan kriteria laki-laki yang diidamkan oleh Hinata? Atau … jangan-jangan Hinata mempunyai lelaki idaman lain…?

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, kemudian ia bertanya dengan lembut, "Apakah engkau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata tersenyum geli, "karena lelaki itu adalah … engkau." Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia jatuh cinta kepada suaminya sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto malah senyum-senyum dan sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan kegugupan yang kentara, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak Hinata dan berbisik mesra, "_I love you_."

—adalah rangkaian kata yang sudah akrab di telinga dan tak asing untuk diucapkan. Namun, Naruto mengatakannya tulus dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, sehingga selalu terasa begitu mendebarkan. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah sembarang mengungkapkan cinta. Sebab baginya, cinta suci hanya akan diberikannya kepada yang berhak menerimanya. Bukan sembarang orang. Tidak asal senang, asal suka dan asal cinta. Tidak. Tidak demikian. Tetapi ungkapan dan penyerahan cintanya adalah benar-benar untuk yang berhak menerimanya.

"_I love you too_…!"

Sepertinya itu bukan suara Hinata. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto mengamati sekeliling, ia melihat Jun berdiri di belakangnya. Eh? Sejak kapan? Naruto gelagapan dan sedikit mengambil jarak dari sang istri.

"Kenapa Jun terbangun?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau bobo cama Mommy~"

"Eh?"

"Cama Daddy juga, kok…," lanjut Jun dengan polosnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, lalu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Ia menggendong Jun dan mengajak Hinata memasuki kamar mereka. Sungguh tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hati, yang keberadaannya tergantung bagaimana caranya menyikapi realita secara bersama-sama. Rasa bahagia yang terletak pada jiwa—lahir dari jiwa.

Mahligai rumah tangga bahagia; rasa kasih dan sayang juga tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

**~* Owari *~**

.

.

.

**Note: Karena saya jarang menemukan fic NaruHina bergenre family, maka saya nulis fic ini. Sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah buku tentang jatuh cinta, haha. Hanya fic yang amat sangat ringan dan pendek sih, tapi semoga ada pembaca yang suka dan sedikit terhibur…. ^^**

**Jun = murni, sejati, tulen**

**Saya sampaikan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang membaca dan memberikan review di fanfic Marriage Proposal, juga untuk yang bersedia memasukkannya ke dalam daftar favorit. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Saya balas di sini ya, mungkin saja masih ada yang baca fic ini…. ^^**

**AkemyYamato, Vincy Raviella De Mitchell, Phouthrye Mitarashi15 (**salam kenal juga…. ^^**), Na Fourthok'og, Anzuka16 (**ini sudah buat NaruHina lagi, dan makasih sudah diingatkan tentang adegan lamaran itu…. ^^**), Suki no Ame (**salam kenal juga…. ^^**), Lavender's Violin (**'boku to kekkon shite kudasai' bisa diartikan 'marry me' atau semacam 'menikahlah denganku' ^^**), Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 (**kamu gak pengen ngelamar dengan cara seperti itu juga? hehe ^^**), Lenacchi (**pasti Hina makin cinta Naru kalau tahu surat itu, hihi ^^**), DheKyu, Laguna Stream (**^^**), suka snsd, Seiba Artoria, onya. in. action, Hn, Kaguya Hitsugaya, OraRi HinaRa, aigiaNH4, semuttt, Yamanaka Emo, kazuki's girl, Onyxita Haruno (**boleh dong, makasih…. ^^**), kiriko mahaera**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih…. ^^**

**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**


End file.
